Infinity
by artist1157
Summary: A one-shot based on Kat and Patrick's relationship.  The story is pretty self-explanatory, I can't explain too much or I'll spoil the whole thing for you guys.


Lying in a warm bed wasn't as comfortable as one would think on a sticky summer night. It was only eleven but the crescent moon was already high in the sky. The wind blew the clouds across it constantly, the light filling up the sky for moments before hiding again.

You could tell that she was upset, the girl lying in the uncomfortable bed. He had forgotten. She told herself that it didn't matter, that it was just another day of the year. She shouldn't care what he did or didn't remember.

But that was just it- she did care. And it was eating her up.

She was so upset that she didn't answering the buzzing of her phone on the nightstand. It buzzed and buzzed, and annoyed she finally picked it up. She silently prayed it wasn't from him, but she knew that it couldn't be from anyone else.

_Meet me at eleven-fifteen._

She sighed and flopped back down on her bed, staring at the dark ceiling. After a couple minutes she finally decided to get up and get dressed. Her jeans and old tank top brought her comfort as she put on her boots and sweatshirt.

It might have been warm inside her home, but the strong wind made the air slightly chilly as she slid open her window and climbed down her trellis, walking outside to her car.

She took her keys out of her pocket and started the car, sighing because she couldn't believe that she was doing this.

She sped out of the neighborhood, driving to the shore in twelve minutes flat.

The water was calm as she pulled up into the sandy parking lot. He was already there, his motorcycle parked in the "_no parking" _zone. She shook her head and saw him sitting on a blanket, which covered the sand. He was hunched over and shifting through the sand with his fingers.

She stuffed her curled fist into her pockets and walked over to stand behind him.

"Hey," she finally called out after standing there for a couple minutes, watching him watch the water.

"Hey back," he replied, something they have been saying to each other for almost two years now.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him when he continued to sit and stare, completely ignoring her.

He slowly turned to look at her, slightly surprised at the sharpness in her voice. He stood and held out his hand when she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dance with me?" He held his hand out even closer to her. His randomness took her off guard, but his face was so calm and sweet she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as he stared and waited for a reply.

She shook her head, "Seriously? We don't even have any music."

He just smiled and stepped closer to her, his eyes challenging her. She rolled her eyes, forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with him and grabbed his hand with a scoff.

He smirked at her as he adjusted them. His other hand went to the small of her back, pulling her in close, so their bodies were pressed up against each other. Her hand tentatively found his shoulder and he started humming and spinning them around on the sand.

They spun as he hummed a sweet, slow, simple melody. His deep voice vibrated through her, tingling all the way to her toes. It relaxed her too, and she found herself placing her head on the crook of his neck and shoulder. She inhaled, his spicy scent and salty air filling her senses as his body warmed her chilled one.

He pulled away to spin her around, dipping her before finishing the melody.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" He asked teasingly.

She shook her head from were it rested on him and he chuckled.

He pulled back, kissing her gently on the lips. His hand left hers to wrap around her waist, her now free hand slid up to brush through his thick curly hair. The kiss turned hungry quickly, their hands touching everywhere they could get.

He was the one to pull away this time, both of them panting as he rested his forehead against hers.

One of his hands left her waist to reach into his pocket. He took something metal and silver out, slipping it over one of the fingers that now rested on his chest.

She looked down, surprised at the cool feeling against her skin. She held her right hand out to the fading moonlight.

It was a ring, one with a glinting silver band. The thin band circled around her finger, the ends looped around each other to form what looked like an elongated figure eight.

She glanced up at him, his face a placid mask waiting to gauge her reaction. She honestly wasn't sure what to tell him.

"You didn't have to…" she started and didn't finish. She couldn't finish, not really knowing what the ring was for. She glanced up at him again, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's infinity," he told her quietly.

"I know," she whispered. Her throat was closing and it was hard to get the words out.

He ran a hand threw his hair, and she knew that he only did that when he was frustrated or nervous.

"I thought… I saw it and I thought of you. You know, because you're leaving soon. I just, I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here for you, even if you're at a college across the country. I wanted to let you know that I promise to wait for you for infinity… for forever."

The nervousness that she had seen in him was replaced with pure vulnerability. He rarely opened up to her like this. When he did she never took it for granted, and she never wanted to.

She felt like a complete fool though. Her throat closed up and her eyes started to water- no one had ever done this for her before.

She wasn't _that girl_ though- the one who cried over a gift. But she couldn't help it because this meant more to her then anything else that she could have gotten.

She was getting him.

So she jumped up to hug him, letting out a chocked and strangled laugh. He spun her around once and she kissed him over and over again. She was so happy, the grin on her face was so contagious that in no time he was grinning back at her and matching her excitement level.

"I love it. Thank you," she whispered to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered back.

She smiled again and kissed him for the hundredth time that night, but in this kiss she let the gratitude that she felt for him shine trough.

Her phone buzzed, making her jump and bringing them both out of the moment. She fumbled with her phone for a moment, before reading the text with a sigh.

The last time she kissed him that night was one of goodbye. He whispered goodnight to her, promising to met her outside of school tomorrow morning like always.

She drove home, climbed her trellis, and changed back into her pajamas with a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

She lay in bed for the second time that night, but his time she was staring at her finger and playing with a ring, the smooth band hugging her skin just right.

She didn't fall asleep that night thinking about how her father would be home any minute. She didn't fall asleep thinking about his gift to her. She didn't fall asleep thinking about what he would say to her tomorrow morning or what she would say back. She didn't even want to think about what her sister would say when she saw the silver glinting on her finger tomorrow morning as she drove the car to school.

But if she were thinking about that, she knew that she would tell her younger sister every detail about the previous night, including what he whispered to her on the beach. She would feel just like a desperate and confused little schoolgirl, waiting to hear her friend's analogy of her crazy life story.

And knowing her sister, after jumping up and down in her seat like a kid who just got their way, she would most likely scream,

"OH MY GOD, PATRICK VERONA IS COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

She would then nod her head and scoff at her sister for being so ridiculous. But on the inside she would be thinking, "I'm completely in love with him too."

* * *

**Hey everyone, **

**I know this is a little OOC, but I thought that the idea was too cute not to post for you guys. Should I write more one-shots like this (different points of the Kat/Patrick relationship, maybe in different perspectives), or do you guys not want that? Review, and let me know what you think! **

**- artist1157**


End file.
